


Your regrets hound your demons

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Depressed Uchiha Itachi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ruler of Hidden Rain Konan (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: As a favour to Naruto, Konan takes Itachi after he survives, rather unwillingly.Though he doesn't truly want to live, Itachi finds his existence in Ame is not wholly unpleasant.Neither is spending time with Konan.





	Your regrets hound your demons

**Author's Note:**

> For the square: hc (hurt/comfort).

After everything, Konan takes him in.

Itachi is grateful for her hospitality, but finds it hard to gather the energy the to care about his fate.

If she were to kill for lying and spying on her, he would not stop her.  
He would welcome it.  
Itachi has lived too long already.

Konan typically finds him when wandering the empty base in Ame and takes her with her.  
To fill out paperwork, visit her people, share supplies sent by Konoha with those who need it.

He tries to feel nothing, but deep down he is glad not to be alone with his own mind.  
It's full of his own demons and those are merciless.

Like he deserves.  


Once, she had caught him in the throes of a coughing fit, on the rare tines when a report in person was necessary.

Kisame had agreed to speak with Madara,so the duty of updating Pein fell to Itachi.

He had been about to seek Pein out when his mouth filled with blood and his throat convulsed.

It was Konan who came to look for him, of course.

He could have hidden his weakness, but it was a bad day, everything ached, and Itachi gave in and accepted her cautious, clinical handling of him as comfort.

The base had a kitchen, small because the members never stayed for long.

Konan brought him there to make him tea.

She watched him cough, waiting with him until it was ready to drink.

"If you need medicine, Akatsuki can it provide for you."

He nodded, saying nothing.

At the time, he had still been clinging to life for all he was worth, for Sasuke's sake.  
He was would not have trusted anything she gave him except the tea he saw her brew.

She had accepted his answer and accompanied him to meet Pein.

Pein was dead now and she kept busy in her grief as he kept busy running from his demons.

They worked well together, their silences only disrupted by occasional quiet talks.

Itachi allowed himself to breathe until he got news that his brother would arrive with the medic from Konoha.

Either Naruto had convinced her, or it was out of some sense of obligation or guilt, but Tsunade had insisted to heal him instead of letting him die and send a medic to check up on him while he stayed in Ame.

As if this place wouldn't be his prison and his grave.

While his health was so delicate, someone would look at his eyes and lungs every few weeks.

It had been too long and not enough time.

He was not prepared.

"Naruto will come with them," Konan said, watching his face for reactions, small frown on her face.

"I see."

"Really? I heard you were half blind by now."  
She went back to her paperwork as if she hadn't said anything.

Itachi blinked. "That is no longer the case."

Konan stilled." Good," she said, an odd, lingering intensity in the word.


End file.
